Valentine's Day in Gravity Falls
by RegularFalls8026
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, summer version! Just like Summerween! Wendy x Robbie and Nate x Lee...Rated T for romance and implied sex.


Chapter One: Wendy and Robbie

When Robbie first stepped into the gift shop at the mall, he was bombarded with the scent of flowers, perfume, and chocolate. He was shopping for a Valentine's Day gift for Wendy, and he was kind of stumped. Wendy was his first REAL relationship, so he wasn't used to this.

He walked to the card aisle and looked at all the cards. They were all so corny. Wendy would hate any of them. He finally found one that was heart shaped with lace around the edge, but it was blank. So he could make it himself. She would like that. At least he thought so.

He checked out and left the store, wandering aimlessly back into the mall. He rode the escalator up another floor and walked down the row of stores. He backed up when he thought he saw something in the window.

The panda-duck thing Wendy never got at the fair that she wanted so much! There it was! He could just go buy it for her!

He ran into the store and up to the counter. "How much for the panda-duck thing?" he asked eagerly.

"$35." the clerk sighed.

"I'll take it."

He handed her the money and she bagged the stuffed toy and handed it to him. "This for you?" she asked.

"Uh, no. It's for my girlfriend. For Valentine's Day."

"OK. Thank you for your purchase."

_Yes! Wendy's gonna love it, _he thought. He ran back to the first store he visited, picked up some roses, then rode the escalator down a floor. He was going to leave, but he found a jewelry store in the way. Girls like jewelry. Maybe he should get Wendy a necklace.

He looked in all the cases, and didn't see anything that great. But in the very last case, he found the best thing possible. This had to be his best idea yet.

It was a silver ring with diamonds encrusted all the way around. A promise ring! He had been wanting to do this for a long time, and what better time than now? He bought the ring (though it was very expensive), then left the mall.

Chapter Two: Nate and Lee

Nate and Lee had been together for about 2 months now, after finally revealing that they were gay. Their parents, of course, didn't approve. But that didn't stop them. They loved each other, and that was that.

Nate sat at the kitchen table, drawing up a little card for Lee. It was small and simple, but he knew his boyfriend wouldn't mind. On the front, it said "Happy Valentine's Day" surrounded by little hearts, drawn with red marker. Inside, he wrote a nice note:

_Dear Lee,_

_I know and understand that many people don't support us for our decisions, but they can deal with it. I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life, no matter what people say. You're my soul mate, Lee Johansen. I love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Nate Campbell_

He knew it wasn't much. But he hoped Lee would like it.

Lee sat in his room, wrapping the present he had bought for his boyfriend. He tied a little tag to the top that read 'To Nate'. He taped his store bought card to the top, smiling. On the inside, he had written:

_Dear Nate,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you like your gift._

_I know that some people question us for loving each other, and that's their fault. You're my life, Nate. No one is ever going to change that. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Lee Johansen_

He hoped Nate would like it. More than anything.

Chapter Three: Wendy and Robbie

Wendy was sitting in the gift shop, drawing a card for Robbie. She decorated it with markers and heart stickers, and wrote him a love note on the inside.

She read through it for the 50th time. It had to be perfect for Robbie. She honestly thought it sounded pretty good. For her.

_Dear Robbie,_

_Happy Valentine's Day, baby. You do so much for me every day that shows me that you love me. I would give anything for you, and I know you would do the same for me. I love you with all my heart, Robbie V. You're my soul mate. You're my life._

_Always Your Girl,_

_Wendy Corduroy_

It came out pretty good. Hopefully Robbie thought so. Mabel wandered into the room, a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a pink sweater that said "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY' surrounded by hearts and cupids' arrows, a heart covered headband, and a red skirt.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Wendy!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey, you too." she said.

"So…is that for Robbie? Can I read it?"

"Sure."

Mabel read through it and squealed with delight. "That is so ROMANTIC! You two love each other very much, don't you?"

"Yes. Robbie is my everything."

"Aww! So what present did you get him?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I promise."

Wendy reached under the desk and pulled out a big black case. She popped it open and Mabel gasped. Inside was a red and white electric guitar.

"Wendy! That's the new X-Caliber 2000 edition guitar!" she said excitedly.

Wendy smiled. "Yep. I've been saving up since September. I saw it in the music store, and I knew Robbie would want it. So I had the guy save it for me until I had enough. So I went in yesterday and bought it."

"Oh my gosh! Robbie's going to love it!"

"Hopefully he will, Mabel. Hopefully he will."

Robbie sat at the coffee table I his living room, decorating his card for Wendy. He wrote 'Happy Valentine's Day Wendy!' on the front, surrounded by hearts. On the inside he wrote her a nice little note. It read:

_Dear Wendy,_

_I love you more than anything in the whole world, baby. You're my heart, my soul, and my everything. If I ever lost you, I honestly don't know what I would do. I cherish every moment spent with you. Every time we kiss, I wish it would last forever. Every time we touch, I forget about everything but you and me. I'd kill for you, baby._

_I love you forever, Gwendolyn Jane Corduroy._

_Yours for infinity,_

_Robert Vanguard_

He knew how corny it must sound, him being the town jerk and all. But it was all true. And he knew that Wendy would love it.

Chapter Four: Nate and Lee

Nate opened his closet and looked at the suit he had chosen for the Valentine Dance. He sighed and took it out, shutting the closet door. He shut the door to his room so that he could dress in privacy.

He removed his hat, shirt, and pants. Then he slipped into the dress pants of the black suit. He pulled on the white button up shirt, but left 1 button undone (so he wouldn't choke). He turned to the mirror and held the tie up to him. _Tie or no tie,_ he thought. He unbuttoned 2 more buttons, so that 3 were undone, revealing a portion of his chest. He smirked. _No tie it is._

He combed his hair somewhat neatly. He didn't want to look stuffy or anything. He was leaving his hat home tonight. He looked at himself in the mirror. _Lookin' good, Nate, _he thought. _Lookin' good._

Lee was tying his tie, smiling to himself. He pulled a comb through his long, blonde hair, attempting to look decent tonight. He sprayed himself with cologne, wanting to smell nice. Nate will be leaning on Lee's shoulder for the slow dance, considering Lee was the taller one.

He sat down and took a deep breath. 2 hours until the dance.

Chapter Five: Wendy and Robbie

Robbie misted himself with _Playboy Gold_, the cologne he had chosen for tonight. Not because he thought it made him irresistible to women. Because out of all of the ones he tried, it smelled the nicest.

He slipped on his newly bought shoes. He didn't want a tie, so he left one button undone on his white shirt and slipped his black jacket over it. He felt awkward in dress clothes. The black dress pants, the shirt and jacket_ he hated it. But it was all for Wendy.

As he was combing through his hair, his mom wandered into the room. She gasped. "Oh, don't you look so handsome?" she cooed.

"Mom. Stop." he grumbled.

"OK, OK. I'm going to the Mystery Shack to meet with Mr. Pines, so I won't be here when you leave," she said, kissing his cheek. "Love you, Robert. Have a fun time with your lady-friend."

"Uh…why are you meeting with Mr. Pines?" he asked.

His mom blushed. "Oh, the charmer asked me to dinner. Isn't that fantastic?"

"Um…sure. Bye, mom."

"Bye, Robert."

Robbie sighed. 1 ½ hours until the dance.

Wendy and Mabel sat at the desk, talking about the dance. "So you're going with Candy's brother? How does Candy feel about that?" Wendy asked.

"She's kind of freaked out, but she'll be OK." Mabel giggled.

"So who's Dipper going with?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me."

"Huh. Wonder why." Wendy gasped. "What am I doing? There's only an hour and a half left until the dance!"

Mabel squealed. "I'll help you get ready!"

"Let's go, girl! I've got a lot to do if I wanna be perfect for Robbie tonight!"

Wendy grabbed her dress out if the closet and slid into it carefully, Mabel fastening it in the back. She got her curling iron out of the bathroom and did her hair in the latest fashion. By the time she was done, it was only 5 minutes until Robbie was picking her up.

After a few minutes, she heard Stan yell "WENDY! YOUR TWERPY BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" Her heart flew into her throat and her stomach filled with angry butterflies. She took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

Chapter Six: Nate and Lee

Nate rode his motorcycle all the way to Lee's house. He pulled it to a halt and hopped off, resting his helmet on the seat. He took a deep breath and knocked on the front door.

Lee's dad answered the door, and he scowled when he saw who it was. "Ah, if it isn't _Nate._" He said the name as if it were poison in his mouth. "Yes, sir. How are you this evening?" he asked, trying to be polite.

"Great, until you showed up to remind me of my son's rash decisions."

"Dad. Stop it." Lee said, appearing at the door. "Let's go, Nate." He glared at his dad and they left.

Once his dad shut the door, Lee leaned in and kissed Nate. "How are you?" he asked.

"Great, thanks to that." Nate said, smirking.

They hopped on the motorcycle and drove toward the dance, Lee with his arms around Nate's waist.

Chapter Seven: Wendy and Robbie

Robbie stood by the door, Mr. Pines giving him the death look. "How are you, sir?" Robbie tried.

"Don't speak to me." Stan snapped.

"I was just trying to be polite." Robbie mumbled under his breath. Suddenly, Mabel burst into the room, actually looking very pretty. She was in a short, red skirt and a pink, flowing top. Her headband was decorated with several little hearts, all glittery.

Stan stopped looking at Robbie, and a huge smile spread to his face. "There's my little princess! Don't you look beautiful tonight?"

Mabel smiled. "Aww, thanks Grunkle Stan." She then noticed Robbie, and blushed and giggled. "Hi, Robbie."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hi…" Then, as if on cue, Dipper entered the room, looking surprisingly decent. "Hey Mabel. Hey Grunkle Stan. Hey Robbie." he said. Robbie struggled not to laugh at how hard Dipper was trying to sound classy.

"Um…Robbie?" said a voice from upstairs.

Robbie looked up the staircase and saw Wendy's face peeking around the corner. She blushed and stepped out of her hiding place. Robbie's eyes widened as he saw how perfectly wonderful she looked.

She was in a dark red dress that was 4 inches above the knees, strapless, and had a large bow in the back. Her hair was up in a large bun that looked like it was built with loops (she had curled it). Her shoes were red heels that matched her dress perfectly.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Robbie felt a physical need to be close to her. He walked up to her and looked her up and down. "Wow, Wendy. You look gorgeous." he said. She blushed furiously. "Robbie, shut up." she giggled.

"Well, let's get going. We don't wanna be late." Robbie said. Wendy smiled. "Yeah, let's go." She looked over at the twins. "See you dorks later." With that, her and Robbie were out the door.

Chapter Eight: Nate and Lee

As the motorcycle stopped, Nate and Lee removed their helmets and hopped off. Nate chained it to the bike rack. "Alright, let's go." Lee said. "Wait, Lee."

Nate put his hands on Lee's shoulders. "Lee, no matter what anyone says tonight, don't get discouraged. We love each other, right?"

"Of course."

"OK, then don't let anyone bother you." Nate pulled Lee into a quick kiss and they joined hands. Pacifica was walking by when they did that and rudely said "Ugh, gay losers. Thank god all boys aren't sick in the head like that. Right, boyfriend?"

Nate and Lee gasped. "Dipper? What are you doing with her?" Lee asked.

"Um…she's my girlfriend. Pacifica, this is_"

"Nate and Lee, I know. Everyone knows. They're the town gays!" she said laughing. Dipper mouthed _sorry_ as Pacifica pulled him into the building. Lee sighed. "I hope the rest of the night won't be like this." he said sadly.

"Hey, ignore her. She's just a dumb brat. Now let's go dance." Nate said reassuringly.

Lee smiled. "Yeah."

They joined hands again and walked into the dance together.

Chapter Nine: Wendy and Robbie

Robbie found a place to park his van, and he and Wendy climbed out of it. "Wow, that was some luxury transportation you got us." Wendy said playfully. "Shut up." Robbie laughed. He took her hand and they walked into the dance.

They found Nate and Lee, sitting in the back together, looking sad. "What's wrong, guys? Why aren't you dancing?" Wendy asked.

"Pacifica's parents are running this. They won't let us dance." Nate said.

"Just because we're together." Lee said.

"What? That's a bunch of sh_ crap." Robbie finished when Wendy shot him a look. "I'm gonna go fix this."

10 minutes later, Robbie came back. "You guys can dance." he said proudly. "YES!" the boys exclaimed. They ran out onto the dance floor and started dancing.

Robbie looked over at Wendy. "Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall." she said.

They stepped onto the floor and started to dance. After about 15 minutes, the DJ turned the music off. "All right y'all, I think it's time we take it down a notch." he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Now, as the last song off the night, we've got a very special request for a very special girl. This song is from Mr. Robbie V, dedicated to Miss Wendy Corduroy."

Wendy looked over at Robbie, her mouth wide open. He blushed and took her hand. "All for you, Wendy." he said.

"Oh, Robbie." she said. The DJ began playing Robbie and Wendy's song, Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Everyone grabbed their partner and started slow dancing. Even Nate and Lee managed to push through all the dirty looks.

Wendy and Robbie finished their special dance, then got ready to leave the ballroom. "Ugh. My feet are killing me from those heels." Wendy said. "Take them off." Robbie said.

"OK, then." She slipped the shoes off and held them. "Now what?"

"This."

Robbie scooped her up and was holding her like a bride. She giggled and he carried her out to the car.

Chapter Ten: Nate and Lee

Lee was going to have a sleepover with Nate after the dance. They arrived at Nate's house and went straight up to Nate's room. They slammed the door and immediately began to kiss.

They briefly stopped for air, long enough for Nate to say "No dirty looks here, Lee." They eventually flopped down on Nate's bed, still kissing. After a few minutes, Lee said "Alright, I'm convinced." Nate laughed. "Aw, yeah!"

They pulled each other's clothes off and crawled under the covers. The rest of their night was_ well_ private time. Let's just say that.

Chapter Eleven: Wendy and Robbie

Wendy had arranged with Stan to have a room at the shack ready for her and Robbie, so that they could stay there for tonight. They walked in, already kissing furiously. Robbie pressed Wendy against the bed, and they continued their kissing session.

After a while, Wendy put her hand on his chin and held his face away. "I'm going to go shower this hairspray and junk off. Don't go anywhere." She kissed him one more time and walked into the bathroom.

Robbie smiled. He was so getting laid.

He got out his phone and texted Tambry. He knew she would get it, since she was always on her phone.

_Hey Tambry. What's up?_

After a few seconds, she replied.

_Hey Robbie. Nothing much. Just texting you._

_Cool._

_What r u doing?_

_Nothin._

Suddenly the bathroom door cracked open.

_Gtg. Ttyl._

_K_

His eyes widened as Wendy stepped out of the bathroom. She was in red panties and a matching bra. She suggestively crawled on top of him and started kissing him again. "I think you deserve this, hubby." she said. Robbie giggled and undressed himself.

The rest of their night was_ special them time.

THE END


End file.
